


Just a Hobby

by miaouma



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaouma/pseuds/miaouma
Summary: Claude doesn't think his art is a big deal. Ashton does.





	Just a Hobby

Claude sits idly, tapping a pencil against the nearest surface as a sigh escapes his lips. He's definitely lost in thought, leaning his cheek against his palm and chewing the end of the pencil. It's not like there's anything specific he's thinking about, more then anything he's letting his thoughts wander aimlessly to everything that's happened so far. Another sigh is given, before he slumps back into the chair he's seated in, and lowers the pencil. He makes a face for a moment, wipes the end off on his shirt, and then pulls the blank piece of paper in front of him forward to scribble idly on it. It's better then sitting here bored, and he's not sure where everyone else has dispersed to right now-- so while he hums quietly to himself and sorts out his jumbled thoughts, he draws up a few various doodles ranging from his teammates to the various creatures they've seen thus far while traveling from place to place.

Eventually, he becomes so focused that he doesn't notice one of his teammates returning from sightseeing around town. Not until he puts his pencil down and pushes out his chair to stand up quickly, stretching out a bit to work out some still lingering stiffness he'd been dealing with from sleeping a bit awkwardly during the night. It's then that he blinks in slight surprise and drops his hands back to his sides after having finally noticed the presence of another. "Ashton--"

"Claude... You're awake. We were getting kind of worried."

While Ashton speaks, Claude's attention is drawn to the irritated looking dragons behind the other. While it wouldn't be surprising if the two had been bickering again, he sighs and rubs at his brow with the heel of his palm as he asks, "Yeah, of course I am. But what's gotten them in a grumpy mood?" He gestures to Gyoro and Ururun for emphasis.

"Ah... well... We couldn't find what we were looking for, and it upset them, then it spiraled out of control so I couldn't even finish my shopping." Clearly still a bit distressed about this, Ashton slumps into the bed in the room with his hands in his lap. And then he remembers that he's not here to relax, sitting up right as a look of realization crosses his face. "Oh! But we have to check out! The others are waiting, and they said to go get you for checkout since you slept until...really late. I honestly thought we were going to have to drag you out of bed."

That figures... Knowing those two, poor Ashton probably barely made it here in one piece. But, well, it seems like everything's mostly fine now so Claude shrugs a shoulder and gives the room a once over to see what of their belongings are still around now that he's sure Ashton is alright. "Listen, that bed was comfy and the last time I slept on the floor." He huffs as he goes to check over his weaponry and the rest of his equipment. "Anyway, this saves me from having to look for you guys. Let's grab the rest of our stuff and get outta the inn-keeper's hair."

"Yes... Right." Ashton's glances back slightly to ensure that the dragons are both behaving still before pushing up off the bed and gathering his own remaining belongings as Claude does the same. But the brunet gives pause for a moment as he comes across the paper with drawings on it, blinking and reaching to pull it closer. He marvels at the drawings momentarily, though blinks again when he notes the drawing of himself in the corner. Gyoro and Ururun included. The person who drew it isn't very good at animals, he notes, moving his hand back and turning to Claude.

"Did you do this?" He asks, merely out of curiosity. He'd not really seen the others draw much before, but he often notices Claude doing so whenever he's idle for more than a few minutes at a time.

"Huh?" Claude has just finished checking his equipment to make sure it's in good shape as he hears the question and glances over and up slightly from where he's knelt. "You mean stuff on the paper that's on the desk? Yeah."

"It's good. If you keep drawing, you'll be sure to improve even more." It's a light comment given as Ashton this time picks up the paper and holds it out. "Here. Maybe you can fill some of the blank spaces with more drawings later on?" Practice makes perfect, as they say.

"Eh?" Surprise is evident on his face as Claude stands up a little abruptly, set of boots still in hand and brows raised. "It's not really that great, is it? It's just a..." He pauses, "A hobby, really."

Ashton can sense a bit of unease that makes even the dragons a little restless again and he frowns a bit as he holds out the paper still. "For just a hobby, it really is. It looks like you practiced a lot." Eventually he lowers the hand with the paper in it. Did he step on Claude's toes by mistake?

"Uh, well! I mean, look at the time, we should really be going." He appreciates Ashton's attempt at cheering him up, but he feels a bit awkward now. Forgetting all about the drawings, he sets about re-equipping himself for combat, promptly avoiding further talk on the subject. "....We'll talk more later." It's blatant avoidance on Claude's part. But it seems like Ashton takes the hint, despite carefully tucking the paper away into their things, something the blond doesn't appear to take note of.

"S-Sorry. Then, let's head out, I almost forgot about it being so late into the day. The others are waiting."

It seems that's the end of that conversation ( for now? ) as Claude gets up and heads for the door almost immediately once he's on his feet. Ashton looks over from where he's double checking his inventory, before taking off at a slight jog after the seemingly in a hurry man.

Now all that's left is to meet up with their friends.


End file.
